Testosterone
by Azhy
Summary: Tsunade tiene la menopausia. No es como si alguien deba enterarse, pero claro está que es bastante difícil ignorarlo cuando ella se unta cantidades estratosféricas de testosterona para aliviar los bochornos, la irritación y la pérdida de deseo sexual que conlleva. Claro está, también, que Tsunade ya es de por sí agresiva. Y la testosterona solo lo empeora. —For Isi. HVD.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_—_For Isi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Shizune! —grita encolerizada.

Shizune aparece segundos después por la puerta de la oficina de su jefa. «La dueña y señora del hospital», como la llaman.

—Sí, Tsunade−sama? —titubea. Intenta recordar si era ese uno de los días peligrosos del mes, de los cuales llevaba perfectamente la cuenta para saber cuando no era buena idea hacer enojar a Tsunade Senju.

(Lo que Shizune no sabe es que muy pronto ya no habrá más días peligrosos).

—¡Alcohol! —dictamina con ojos encendidos—. ¡Ahora!

Sabe que negarse no representará un obstáculo para esa mujer, así que accede con un frenético movimiento de cabeza y sale corriendo en busca de lo pedido. Justo fuera de la oficina se topa con la figura de un hombre mayor que sonríe juguetonamente mientras avisa que pasará a la oficina de su jefa. Shizune casi le mira con lástima, pero piensa que nadie es más desdichado que ella. Ni siquiera el esposo de Tsunade−sama.

Apenas el hombre entra a la oficina, un cenicero sucio se estampa en la pared, peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Él ríe.

—Esa estuvo cerca. Muy cerca.

—La próxima vez que entres sin tocar —ella lo fulmina con sus preciosos ojos miel— estará más cerca aún.

Él traga grueso cuando comprende que ella no está bromeando. Ni un poco.

Tsunade se baja las mangas de la camisa y suspira con frustración. Jiraiya sabe que toda esa hostilidad es solo un teatro para disimular que acaba de untarse esa mágica crema que llena su sistema de la testosterona que calma sus agitadas hormonas y le brinda un poco de paz.

Por supuesto, un tratamiento con estrógenos hubiera sido más apropiado, pero Tsunade estaba bien con la crema que la llenaba de la hormona principalmente masculina que su cuerpo dejaba de producir lentamente.

Pero como todo, la crema no era milagrosa. Y su efecto no era de larga duración.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —pregunta una molesta rubia.

La frente se le perla de sudor y sabe que si abre de un tirón esa camisa y le baja la falda sin miramiento alguno, el resto de su piel estará en las mismas condiciones. El solo pensamiento lo hace sentirse lujurioso.

Una cristalina gota bajó por la curvatura de su mandíbula, tomando la ruta de su cuello y finalmente perdiéndose en el centro de sus pechos, donde él desea estar en esos momentos.

—Jiraiya.

El tono amenazador de su voz le hace recordar la condición en la que se encuentra. Puede que ella parezca una mujer de no más allá de treinta años, pero en realidad tiene ya los cincuenta y, como toda mujer, estaba sufriendo los cambios típicos de la edad.

—Jiraiya —sisea—. ¿Por qué diablos me miras así?

Tsunade tiene la menopausia. No es como si alguien deba enterarse (si alguien lo mencionara seguramente acabaría muerto antes de poder pronunciar siquiera la palabra prohibida), pero claro está que es bastante difícil ignorarlo cuando ella se unta cantidades estratosféricas de testosterona para aliviar los bochornos, la irritación y la pérdida de deseo sexual que conlleva la menopausia.

Y, ciertamente, servía. (Oh, bendita crema con testosterona).

Jiraiya ríe estúpidamente, pero qué más daba, él era un estúpido.

—Es solo que toda esta testosterona —levanta las cejas y mira el dichoso tubo de crema sobre el escritorio— te está haciendo un poco —agresiva, más de lo normal— masculina, cariño.

Tsunade explotó entonces con todas las emociones negativas —de una mujer al borde de la madurez— que intentaba reprimir.

—¡Tú, idiota!

Sí. Era el idiota que se había casado con la menopáusica mujer más agresiva y guapa de la historia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

600 palabras para respaldar nuestra amistad. ¿Notas cómo va en aumento año con año?

Bah, tú sabes que te quiero un montón y que algún día iré hasta CR solo para conocerte y agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí, tanto como escritora como amiga. Por cierto, que es mi primer JiraTsu, y en cuanto lo empecé a escribir pensé «Hey, a Isi le encantaría algo así», y heme aquí. Gracias, y que tengas un estupendo día del amor y la amistad. ¡TQMMP! (Aún no lo olvido).

Reviews?


End file.
